Heureuse St Valentin
by Maryell
Summary: Le lendemain, c'était la St Valentin. Encore une St Valentin qu'Hermione passerait seule. A moins qu'une mystérieuse personne n'en décide autrement! Slash/Yuri HGMM


Heureuse St Valentin

_**Disclaimer**__:_ L'univers et les personnages sont la propriété de J.K Rowling. Je ne touche aucune rémunération avec cette histoire.

_**Rating**_: T (Yuri: histoire d'amour entre deux femmes)

_**Couple**_: Hermione Granger/Minerva McGonagall

_**Note**_: Ceci est ma première tentative d'écriture, soyez indulgents! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça ne prend pas longtemps et ça fait toujours plaisir!!

****************

Il était déja 2h15 du matin, pourtant Hermione n'arrivait pas à dormir. Toutes ses camarades de dortoir dormaient depuis au moins 2h mais elle n'arrêtait pas de se retourner dans son lit sans réussir à s'endormir. Elle réflechissait.

Le lendemain, ou plutôt le matin -vu l'heure-, ce serait la St Valentin. Encore une St Valentin qu'elle passerait seule. Elle était en 7e année, avec un an de retard, à cause de la guerre et de la recherche des Horcruxes. Et pendant toutes ces années, elle avait toujours été célibataire pour cette fête.

Elle ne manquait pourtant pas de prétendants, loin de là. Elle était même sortie quelques semaines avec Ron, son meilleur ami. Et c'est là que tout s'était compliqué.

Avant de sortir avec Ron, elle n'avait pas vraiment eu de petit-ami. Viktor Krum l'avait bien embrassé une fois, mais ça s'était arrêté là.

Après cela, elle avait cru ressentir plus pour Ron que de l'amitié. Le soir de la bataille finale, il l'avait embrassé et ensuite, ils étaient restés ensemble 6 semaines, dont 3 qu'elle avait passées chez elle avec ses parents, avant d'aller au Terrier. Mais quand la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard, Minerva McGonagall était venue chez les Weasley pour leur proposer, à Harry, Ron et elle, de faire leur septième année au château, tout avait changé.

Harry avait tout de suite accepté, plus qu'heureux de pouvoir terminer ses études et surtout de faire sa dernière année avec Ginny avec qui il s'était réconcilié depuis la bataille. Hermione également, elle avait eu tellement peur de ne pas pouvoir faire sa dernière année et ainsi perdre la possibilité de faire des études supérieures. Mais Ron, lui, avait annoncé clairement devant tout le monde qu'il ne repartirait pas à Poudlard. Il comptait continuer à travailler avec son frère Georges à la boutique de farces et attrapes. Il avait commencé à aider son frère depuis le début des vacances et il aimait son travail. De plus, sa présence à la boutique aidait un peu Georges à retrouver le goût de vivre. Si ses parents et son frère avaient protesté en disant qu'il pourrait bien reprendre son boulot à la boutique après ses ASPIC, cela n'avait servi à rien, il n'aimait pas les études et n'avait pas l'intention de retourner à Poudlard, point final !

Elle s'était ainsi rendu compte que Ron ne faisait pas grand cas de sa relation avec elle et avait décidé de rompre.

Ses ennuis auraient pu s'arrêter là, si elle ne s'était pas rendu compte quelque temps plus tard, qu'elle passait plus de temps à admirer le corps des filles de Poudlard plutôt que celui des garçons.

Et oui, Hermione Granger était homosexuelle ! Et même si elle savait que le monde sorcier était beaucoup plus tolérant que celui des moldus sur ce sujet, elle ne se sentait pas de l'avouer à ses amis. Elle avait trop peur de leur réaction. Après tout, il y peu de temps, elle sortait encore avec Ron, un homme !

Pour ajouter à la complexité de la situation, elle s'était récemment découvert une très forte attirance pour une femme. Pas n'importe quelle femme, non, un professeur ! Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas encore, il fallait que cette professeur ait environ 50 ans de plus qu'elle… Malgré le fait que la différence d'âge n'était pas énorme pour les sorciers (après tout, leur espérance d'âge était de 300 ans!), elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'en diraient ses amis s'il venait à savoir qu'elle avait un faible pour la directrice de Poudlard. Oui, la directrice de Poudlard, et aussi professeur de métamorphose, Minerva McGonagall.

Elle avait commencé à se sentir attirée par l'enseignante à Halloween. Bien sûr, elle avait toujours admiré son professeur de métamorphose, mais la soirée d'Halloween avait tout changé. Cela faisait quelques semaines qu'elle avait découvert son homosexualité et le fait de voir son professeur autrement qu'en longue robe de sorcière avait bouleversé Hermione.

Depuis la bataille, la directrice semblait beaucoup plus jeune et moins stricte aussi (enfin pour peu que Minerva McGonagall pouvait paraitre autrement que sévère !), on aurait dit que les soucis qui pesaient sur elle pendant la guerre, en disparaissant, l'avait rajeuni d'au moins 30 ans. Elle semblait plus épanouie. En fait, elle faisait enfin son âge au lieu de paraître deux fois plus âgées. Et cela se ressentait aussitôt dans son caractère. Pour la première fois depuis des années, la directrice avait décidé d'organiser un bal costumé pour Halloween. Et ce soir-là, elle était arrivée déguisée en sorcière.

« Très original… » aurait dit le très sarcastique professeur Rogue !

Seulement, ce n'était pas un déguisement ordinaire. Elle avait revêtu pour l'occasion, une longue jupe noire fendue très haut sur la cuisse du côté gauche, un haut moulant noir entremêlé de fils d'argent, et pour rehausser le tout, une paire d'escarpins à talons aiguilles noirs et une cape noire luisante, épinglée sur le devant par une broche d'argent. Tout cela, sur elle, donnait un effet de style impressionnant et Hermione, déguisée en princesse guerrière, avait eu l'impression de recevoir un coup en pleine poitrine.

Depuis ce soir-là, Hermione savait qu'elle aimait sa professeur de métamorphose, et elle profitait de chaque instant passé prés d'elle : les cours de métamorphose où elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de scruter chaque mouvement de son professeur, les repas pendant lesquels elle passait plus de temps à regarder vers la table des professeurs qu'à manger et les réunions entre préfets et directeurs de maison, à la fin desquelles elle essayait de discuter plus longuement avec sa directrice.

C'est sur ces pensées qu'Hermione s'endormit enfin, sûre de faire de beaux rêves, où son professeur figurerait en bonne place.

***************

-Hermione, réveilles-toi, il est 7h10, et McGonagall a demandé à ce qu'on soit tous dans la grande salle à 7H30, on va être en retard.

C'est sur ces paroles de Parvati qu'Hermione se réveilla, catastrophée à l'idée d'arriver en retard. Elle était pourtant toujours la première levée d'habitude. Sa courte nuit devait l'avoir fatiguée pour qu'elle n'entende pas son réveil ce matin.

Elle se leva, passa à la salle de bain, mit son uniforme et prit ses affaires de cours en deux temps, trois mouvements, et à 7H28 précises, elle passait les portes de la grande salle sous le regard curieux de Ginny, et celui, dont elle ne se doutait pas, de Minerva McGonagall.

Elle s'assit à la table des gryffondors, en face d'Harry et Ginny et se servit une tasse de café après leur avoir dit bonjour.

-Tu ne t'es pas réveillée ce matin Hermione? demanda Ginny.

-C'est bien la première fois que tu arrives après nous au petit déjeuner, renchérit Harry, assis à coté de sa petite-amie.

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la directrice se levait et réclamait le silence:

-Silence, s'il vous plait. Je ne serais pas longue, je sais que vous avez tous hâte d'aller en cours...

Des éclats de rire se firent entendre dans la grande salle. La directrice eut un petit sourire et poursuivit:

-Je vous ai demandé d'être tous ici ce matin pour vous faire part d'une de mes idées. Vous savez tous quel jour nous sommes... Oui, je parle bien de la St Valentin ! Pour la première fois depuis de très nombreuses années, j'ai pensé que nous pourrions faire quelque chose de particulier pour cette journée.

Au souvenir d'une certaine St Valentin, organisée par Lockhart, les élèves les plus anciens se regardèrent, inquiets de ce que le professeur McGonagall avait bien pu inventer.

-Je vous rassure, je n'ai pas appelé de nains chanteurs, reprit-elle. J'ai cependant pensé que certains d'entre vous aimeraient profiter de cette journée pour soit avouer leurs sentiments à une personne particulière, pour les célibataires, soit pour prouver encore une fois leur amour à leur partenaire, pour ceux qui sont en couple. Pour cela, j'ai organisé un petit échange de messages grâce à une méthode assez spéciale. La boite en verre que vous voyez à l'entrée de cette salle est une urne. Je propose donc à ceux qui le souhaitent d'écrire un message à la personne de leur choix et ensuite de le mettre dans cette urne dans la matinée. Vous remarquerez que cette urne est complètement fermée, cela pour une bonne raison. Je vous montrerais comment envoyer votre message tout à l'heure. Les messages resteront dans l'urne toute la matinée et seront redistribués magiquement ce midi pendant le repas. Tous seront anonymes dans un premier temps. Les destinataires choisiront eux-mêmes s'ils souhaitent connaître l'expéditeur du message. Les destinataires pourront ensuite s'ils le désirent, fixer un rendez-vous à celui ou celle qui leur aura envoyé un message. Est-ce que quelqu'un a une question avant que je ne vous montre le fonctionnement de cette urne?

Un élève de Serdaigle leva la main et elle lui donna la parole.

-Comment les destinataires pourront savoir qui leur a envoyé le message?

-Je vous montrerai cela ce midi après la distribution des messages. D'autres questions?

Devant le silence des élèves, la directrice prit un morceau de parchemin et une plume sur sa table, écrivit un message sur la feuille de papier qu'elle plia en quatre pour ensuite le montrer à la salle.

-Aprés avoir écrit votre message, il vous suffira de donner un coup de baguette dessus en prononçant "Enjoy" et en pensant à la personne à qui vous souhaitez l'envoyer et le parchemin partira automatiquement dans l'urne.

Elle en fit la démonstration et tout le monde put voir le parchemin apparaitre aussitôt dans l'urne à l'entrée de la grande salle.

Une élève de troisième ou quatrième année de Poufsouffle se pencha vers sa voisine en demandant:

-A ton avis, c'est juste un exemple ou c'est un vrai message qu'elle vient d'écrire?

Sa voisine n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la directrice reprit la parole en disant:

-Parlez un peu plus fort, Miss Hudson, je n'ai pas bien compris votre question.

-Euh... je me demandais juste si... si c'était juste un exemple ou... si c'était un vrai message... professeur, répondit l'élève rougissante en bafouillant.

-Et bien, même si je ne pense pas que cela soit intéressant pour quiconque, sachez qu'une fois dans l'urne, le message est obligatoirement délivré au destinataire et personne ne peut enlever un message de l'urne. Cela répond-il à votre question?

-Euh... Oui... Oui... Professeur... Désolée...

La directrice, estimant que le sujet était clos, se rassit à sa place et laissa ses élèves déjeuner, et pour beaucoup écrire leurs messages de St Valentin.

Hermione, ne se voyant pas écrire à sa directrice de maison, retourna à son petit-déjeuner, sans plus s'occuper de cette histoire d'urne et de messages. Si elle l'avait fait, elle aurait peut-être remarqué le regard que posait sur elle son professeur de métamorphose.

***************

La matinée passa très vite pour Hermione avec un double cours de potion, un cours d'arithmancie et un d'histoire de la magie. Quand l'heure du déjeuner arriva, la plupart des septièmes années de Gryffondor dormaient à moitié. Ils furent cependant vite réveillés quand cinq minutes après leur entrée dans la grande salle, des parchemins commencèrent à apparaitre devant eux et que la directrice leur donna le sortilège de révélation.

Hermione, persuadée de ne rien recevoir, continua son repas sans lever les yeux de son livre d'étude des runes. Il fallut que Ginny, après avoir lu son propre message et avoir remercié Harry en lui donnant un tendre baiser, lui parle pour qu'elle relève la tête.

-Tu ne regardes pas ton message, Hermione?

-Quel message?

-Celui que tu as reçu pour la St Valentin… Regarde ! répondit Ginny en lui tendant un parchemin soigneusement plié en quatre.

Hermione prit le message et l'ouvrit en se demandant qui pouvait bien l'avoir envoyer.

_Hermione_

_Je pourrais commencer ce message en te disant ce que je ressens pour toi, mais je ne le ferais pas._

_Pourquoi alors te l'avoir envoyé me demanderas-tu ?_

_Parce que je me tais depuis trop longtemps, et que je ne peux continuer ainsi._

_Mais trop de raisons m'empêchent de t'écrire mes sentiments._

_Je me doute que mon message est incompréhensible pour l'instant, mais je te fais confiance pour comprendre ceci._

_Je dois t'avouer que le sortilège permettant de savoir l'expéditeur des messages ne marchera pas sur celui-ci._

_Je pense que maintenant, tu as compris pourquoi mon message est si énigmatique._

_Je te propose, si tu souhaites découvrir qui je suis, de me retrouver devant la statue du phénix, au 7e étage, ce soir à 21h._

_Je sais que le couvre-feu sera passé, mais je te fais confiance pour pouvoir quand même venir si tu le désire._

_A ce soir, j'espère..._

Hermione replia le parchemin, totalement perdue. Qui pouvait donc lui envoyer un message aussi recherché ? Si le sortilège de révélation ne marcherait pas sur ce parchemin, c'est que l'expéditeur l'avait ensorcelé pour, et donc qu'il connaissait l'existence de ce système de message. Cela voudrait donc dire que c'était un professeur. Mais lequel ? Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer que peut-être... Mais non, c'était totalement invraisemblable ! Elle fut soudain coupée dans ses réflexions par Harry.

-Tu ne veux pas savoir qui te l'as envoyé Hermione?

-Euh je sais pas... Pas tout de suite... Je verrais tout à l'heure.

-Tu n'as pas envie de savoir si c'est un beau jeune homme? demanda Ginny. Ou une belle jeune fille? poursuivit-elle un ton plus bas.

-Hein, comment...?

Hermione ne savait plus du tout où se mettre. Comment Ginny pouvait-elle savoir? En voyant qu'Harry attendait sa réponse, elle décida de se confier, mais pas en plein milieu du repas, à la portée des oreilles de tous.

-Venez, allons en parler ailleurs, leur dit-elle en les entrainant hors de la grande salle.

***************

Arrivés dans la salle sur demande qui avait pris l'apparence de la salle commune de Gryffondor, elle s'assit et chercha comment elle allait leur annoncer. Heureusement, Ginny prit la parole première.

-C'est ça, n'est-ce pas? J'ai bien deviné?

-Tu peux tout nous dire, Hermione, tu le sais, poursuivit Harry.

-On ne te jugera pas 'Mione, tu peux nous faire confiance, renchérit Ginny.

-Oui, tu as raison Ginny, je suis... enfin je suis homosexuelle.

-Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as jamais dit? demanda Ginny

-Je ne l'ai découvert que peu après la rentrée et je ne savais pas comment vous en parler, j'avais un peu peur de votre réaction, je crois.

-Peur de notre réaction? s'exclama Harry. Mais enfin, pourquoi tu avais peur? Il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'on réagisse mal!

-Je ne sais pas mais suite à l'histoire avec Ron...

-Ron, la coupa Ginny. Mais ça n'a aucune importance Hermione ! Tu es restée quoi… 1 mois avec Ron ? Et puis ça n'a jamais été sérieux. On n'allait pas te faire la tête parce que tu avais découvert que tu étais lesbienne alors que tu étais sorti avec Ron. Je suis sûre que même lui réagirait bien si tu lui disais ! On est amis tous les quatre, donc du moment que tu es heureuse, on l'est pour toi. C'est aussi simple que ça !!

-Je suis d'accord avec Ginny, ajouta Harry. La seule chose qui nous importe 'Mione c'est ton bonheur!

Hermione ne savait pas quoi dire, elle était tellement émue qu'elle les prit tous les deux dans ses bras.

**************

L'après-midi passa encore plus vite que la matinée pour Hermione. Elle était tellement plongée dans ses pensées, qu'elle ne vit pas le temps passer. Elle se demandait qui pouvait bien lui avoir envoyé ce message. Elle n'osait pas espérer que ce soit elle, Minerva, comme elle l'appelait dans son esprit.

Elle alla dîner avec Harry et Ginny, et revint dans la salle commune, sans quitter ses pensées. C'est quand Ginny passa la main devant ses yeux qu'elle se rendit compte qu'ils étaient assis tous les trois dans la salle commune et que Ginny cherchait à lui parler.

- On va faire un tour, à demain.

-Oui, oui, à demain, bonne soirée les amoureux!

Harry et Ginny s'éclipsèrent, la laissant seule devant la cheminée. Elle regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était déjà 20H30, c'était l'heure du couvre-feu. Elle avait rendez-vous avec la mystérieuse personne dans 30 min. Elle décida d'y aller. Après tout, elle ne perdait rien à aller au rendez-vous, elle ferait juste attention à ne pas se faire prendre en dehors de la tour à cette heure-ci. Comme la statue n'était qu'à deux couloirs, il lui restait vingt minutes avant de s'y rendre.

Elle alla dans son dortoir se recoiffer et décida de se maquiller aussi légèrement. En redescendant dans la salle commune, elle remarqua qu'il n'y avait personne, elle en profita pour sortir tant que personne ne pouvait la voir.

Par chance, elle ne croisa pas âme qui vive sur la route et arriva donc rapidment près de la statue. Il n'y avait encore personne, elle était sûrement un peu en avance. Pour ne pas risquer de se faire prendre, elle se glissa juste à coté de la statue, dans son ombre. Mais ce faisant, elle posa la main sur la tête du phénix, et eut la surprise de voir celui-ci basculer sur la gauche faisant apparaitre l'entrée d'une grande pièce.

Hermione passa prudemment la tête dans l'ouverture, cherchant s'il y avait quelqu'un dans la salle. Ne voyant personne, elle fit un pas en avant, pénétrant dans la pièce. A peine eut-elle avancé que le phénix se referma derrière elle, l'enfermant. La salle était grande, meublée dans le même genre que sa salle commune mais dans les tons beiges et marrons. Elle parcourut la pièce du regard, cherchant à qui pouvait appartenir ces appartements, car c'était forcément là les appartements d'un professeur. Sûrement le mystérieux professeur qui lui avait envoyé le message. Car, en y réfléchissant, ça ne pouvait pas être un hasard si le rendez-vous était fixé juste à l'entrée des appartements d'un des membres corps enseignants.

Elle cherchait du regard un indice qui pourrait lui dire qui habitait là quand une voix retentit, la faisant sursauter.

-Bonsoir Hermione.

Elle se retourna et tomba sur le professeur McGonagall, qui sortait d'un couloir sur sa gauche.

-Excuse-moi, je t'ai fais peur.

-Euh non, ce n'est rien, prof...

Minerva la coupa en disant:

-Appelle moi Minerva, je ne suis pas ton professeur ici.

-D'accord... Minerva. Alors c'est vous qui...

-Oui, c'est moi qui t'ai envoyé ce message, comme tu as pu le voir ce matin. Je ne savais pas si tu viendrais. Mais viens donc t'asseoir, poursuivit-elle en avançant vers les fauteuils. Une tasse de thé?

-Oui, je vous remercie.

Minerva s'assit en sortant sa baguette avec laquelle elle fit apparaitre un plateau avec une théière et deux tasses. Elle tendit une tasse à Hermione puis se servit et but une gorgée avant de reprendre la parole.

-Tu dois être surprise d'avoir reçu un message de ma part.

-Oui, assez… Mais avoir été si mystérieuse ?

-Tu auras compris que si je t'ai envoyé ce message, c'est que j'éprouve des sentiments pour toi, Hermione.

-Vraiment? questionna l'élève, n'osant croire ce qu'elle entendait.

Minerva se leva pour venir s'asseoir à coté d'Hermione, et lui prit la main:

-Oui, je t'aime Hermione, je sais que je ne devrais pas… Après tout je suis ton professeur, je suis plus âgée, mais c'est comme ça… Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi.

Hermione était trop surprise pour pouvoir répondre, elle resta assise fixant son professeur, sans oser croire que les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait étaient réciproques. La voyant trop surprise pour parler, Minerva enchaîna.

-Bien sûr, je comprendrais que ça te choque, c'est pour ça que j'ai désactivé le sortilège de révélation sur mon message. Je voulais que tu saches ce que je ressens, mais tu es libre de repartir d'ici tout de suite, et je ne te dérangerai plus avec ça.

-Non... Non je... moi aussi je... je vous aime, réussit à bafouiller Hermione, en regardant Minerva.

Celle-ci garda ses yeux fixés dans ceux d'Hermione, puis avança très lentement son visage vers son élève, n'osant pas l'embrasser franchement. Ce fut Hermione qui franchit les derniers centimètres les séparant pour enfin poser ses lèvres sur celles de Minerva. Elles s'embrassèrent doucement, chacune faisant attention aux réactions de l'autre, puis plus vivement et finalement, Minerva mordilla doucement les lèvres d'Hermione, pour approfondir le baiser. Hermione lui laissa volontiers le passage et le baiser s'intensifia. Elles ne pouvaient plus s'arrêter de s'embrasser. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elles attendaient ça l'une comme l'autre.

Elles se séparèrent enfin quand l'air vint à leur manquer, mais restèrent l'une contre l'autre.

Ce fut Hermione qui finit par reprendre la parole :

-Minerva, vous...

-Je pense que tu peux me tutoyer maintenant Hermione, coupa Minerva en souriant.

-Oui, tu penses que nous pouvons vraiment être ensemble? Après tout, je suis encore ton élève, si les autres professeurs viennent à s'en rendre compte...

-Je comprends, je pense qu'il faudra que nous restions discrètes jusqu'à ce que tu sois diplômée, mais l'important c'est que nous soyons ensemble, non?

-Tu as raison, je t'aime Minerva.

-Je t'aime aussi Hermione.

***************

C'est ainsi que pour la première fois, contrairement aux années précédentes, Hermione passa une heureuse St Valentin avec la femme qu'elle aimait.


End file.
